


Double Reverse

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Double Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Double Reverse by RSS

_Double Reverse_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda returns from a frustrating day of shopping. None of the stores had anything she hadn’t seen before; then she got stuck in a traffic jam that kept her driving at a snail’s pace for two hours. Nick meets her at the door but Amanda senses there’s another Immortal inside the building. 

“Amanda, I came across a new Immortal today. I told her a little about what she is. Her name is Hope. She looks like a poster child for the New Age movement.” 

Hope walks into the room. She has on a multicolored bandana that matches the skirt that goes down to her ankles. She has on a T-shirt reading “Citizen of the Cosmos”. She has on copper bracelets and clogs. Amanda’s blood runs cold. 

“You!” Amanda darts for her. Hope circles around a table. 

“Holy ground, Amanda!” 

“Oh, I’ll save the killing part for later.” 

Hope feints a couple of times before Amanda commits herself to running around one side of the table. Hope runs into Nick’s arms. “You’ve got to help me! She’s insanely jealous!” 

Hope bolts for the door and Nick grabs Amanda. “Amanda, what’s going on!” 

“Nick, you’ve got no right to interfere!” 

“You’re not thinking straight.” 

Hope runs outside. Amanda gives a smirk. “Check your wallet, Nick.” 

Nick checks and realizes Hope took his wallet and dashes for the door, finding his wallet on the steps outside. He checks the wallet’s contents as Amanda sees Hope drive by in Nick’s SUV. 

“My money is still there.” 

“Your keys aren’t.” 

Nick digs into his pocket. 

“She just drove past in your SUV.” Amanda holds up her car keys. “Come on, let’s go after her.” 

“Why don’t we let the police handle it?” 

“That’s not very heroic of you. Would you want to endanger mortals in Immortal business?” 

“Beheading isn’t the usually punishment for car theft.” 

“I don’t want her head, I just want to give her a good lesson.” 

“Let’s go.” 

Amanda leads the way to her car. “You thought she was a child from the 60s? She is, only not the _19_ 60s.” 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1568**

Amanda walks through the marketplace after having just cut her third purse when she senses another Immortal. She looks around and sees the other Immortal, a thin woman as tall as Amanda. The woman has on peasant’s clothing and a look of amazement on her face. She walks up to Amanda. “My good woman. I sense a strange bond between us. I was abandoned as an infant. Could we be sisters?” 

“You may be closer to the truth than you realize. Did you have an accident recently?” 

“Last month I had a terrible fall. I hit my head.” 

“I am Amanda. What is your name?” 

“I am Hope.” 

“There are many things I must teach you. Come with me.” When they were away from mortal ears Amanda told Hope what they were. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda drives Nick around for an hour, then return to Nick’s office and he checks for phone messages. 

> Nick, I’m sorry. When Amanda came after me I panicked. I guess I went on automatic pilot. I   
> gave up stealing a century ago. I’ll try calling you again in an hour. 

“Nick, I hope you’re not expecting a call from her.” 

“I guess we’ll know in about an hour.” 

“She’s trying to buy herself more time.” 

The phone rings. “Amanda, I’ll put it on speaker. If it’s her let me do the talking.” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

“Oh Nick, I’m so glad you answered. I’m real sorry for what I did I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

“In that case, bring back my SUV.” 

“What about Amanda?” 

“I can control Amanda. Don’t worry, her bark is worse than her bite.” 

“Nick, I know what you’re thinking. If I wasn’t planning to rob you why would I pretend to be a new Immortal?” 

“It did cross my mind.” 

“I was flirting. Don’t tell Amanda that! She’s insanely jealous, not that I could blame her in your case.” 

“If you have it back in two hours I won’t call the cops.” 

“Yes Nick, I’ll bring it right back.” 

Hope hangs up and Amanda stands and raises her hands. “Great, she just bought herself another two hours.” 

“You’re the one who didn’t want to get the police involved.” 

“Jealous, me! That’s one flaw I don’t have. ‘Not that I could blame her in your case.’ She’s playing you like a violin.” 

“Okay, so it’s not about a man.” 

“No, it’s about betrayal.” 

“I see, honor among thieves.” 

“There’s more to it than that. It’s opening time and I’ve got a business to run.” 

Amanda walks out of the room and watches as the first customers enter The Sanctuary. As she mingles with the customers she senses the arrival of another Immortal. She sees Hope, who quickly maneuvers through the crowd as she makes her way to Nick’s office. Amanda’s mind drifts back to the last time she saw Hope in a room full of wealthy people. 

* * *

**VIENNA, 1669**

Amanda is at a ball, ready for a night of dancing and larceny. The sensation from another Immortal tells Amanda she may have to have a fight to the death. She looks around and spots Hope and sees red. She keeps her smile even though her blood is boiling. Hope makes her way to an empty hallway and waits for Amanda. 

“You are either here to settle an old score or to steal. In either case you should leave here at once. I will not have you complicating my efforts, and revenge will only make your head part company with your shoulders.” 

“Much better than you have tried and they all ended up with severed heads.” 

“Those are my sentiments. There can be only one. There is a pond not far from here. Do you know it?” 

“I know it.” 

“Meet me there in two hours. I am going to change into my fighting clothes. I like to look like a man when I fight like a man.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Hope walks quickly to Nick’s office. Amanda enters Nick’s office a few seconds after Hope. 

“Amanda. Nick, you said Amanda wouldn’t come after me.” 

“Oh I haven’t come for you. It’s just me being insanely jealous. I didn’t want to leave you alone with Nick.” 

“Well Nick, I parked your SUV around the corner. Naturally, I couldn’t take my car as well. I think there’s a train stop not too far from where I live. Where’s the nearest train station from here?” 

“I’ll give you a ride home.” 

“Oh, would you Nick?” 

“Yeah, that way I can be sure you didn’t just bring back my keys.” 

“Oh, he’s a clever one Amanda. I see why you want to hold onto him.” 

“Why don’t I just tag along? My insane jealousy you know.” 

Amanda knows Hope is up to something. She’s pushing all of Nick’s buttons. She’s played the repentant thief, the woman who needs a lift, and someone who thinks Nick is very special. 

* * *

Hope continues charming Nick on the ride to her home. They stop in front of her house and Nick, always the gentleman, walks her to the door while Amanda stays in the SUV. Hope opens her door and gives Nick a kiss. Amanda marvels at how Hope made the kiss look spontaneous. Nick returns to the SUV; Amanda gives the house one last look. 

“Nice place, who said crime doesn’t pay.” 

“You should know.” 

“She’s up to something Nick.” 

“Amanda, what do you have against her anyway?” 

“She’s a thief and a scam artist.” 

“That’s just two things you have in common.” 

Amanda tells Nick about Hope. 

* * *

**ENGLAND, 1568**

Amanda taught Hope a number of tricks. Amanda felt it was time to move on; as they travel a road on horseback they sense the rider ahead of them is an Immortal. He stops his horse and looks back at the two women. The man has fine clothing. Amanda smiles and turns to Hope. 

“Methinks this is our next plucking.” 

“Amanda, is this not dangerous? He is one of us.” 

“If you want to be a successful thief you have to take risks. We will ride with him for a while; when we stop for a rest I will ask you to get something. Then get the horses, ride by me, I will mount mine and the two of us will ride away. He cannot catch us on foot.” 

“You are the teacher.” 

“Kind sir, what are your intentions?” 

“To offer you fine ladies an escort should you want one.” 

“How very noble of you, sir. Yes, we would feel much safer should we travel in your company.” 

“I am Dudley.” 

“I am Amanda.” 

“I am Hope.” 

* * *

They have been riding together for a couple hours when Dudley suggests they stop to eat. Stopping by a pond, Dudley takes out some food and wine. Amanda and Hope sit facing the horses. Amanda knows Dudley would want to face the two women. Sitting with his back to the horses, Dudley dispensed the food. 

“Our manners. You supplied the meal so let us supply the wine. Hope, fetch our wine.” 

“Of course, Amanda.” 

“So Dudley, have you always been in England or have you traveled to other places?” 

“I have been to the continent a number of times, but I always come back to England.” 

Amanda smiles and lets Dudley ramble on as Hope mounts her horse and grabs the reins of the other two horses. Amanda turns her head and points to a tree on her left. 

“That is an odd bird.” 

Dudley looks at the tree. Amanda jumps to her feet and runs to the horses. Hope rides off with the three horses. Amanda tries to catch up with her but soon realizes the futility. Amanda quips, “She even took my sword.” 

“That is the one thing of mine she did not take.” 

Amanda turns and sees Dudley with a mean look and a drawn sword. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“That’s how she left me. Alone and unarmed to face another Immortal.” 

“So you’re mad at her because she left you the way you planned to leave your mark?” 

“I don’t like getting ripped off.” 

“Who does? How did you manage to keep your head?” 

“You should know. Just because I’m unarmed doesn’t mean I’m defenseless.” 

* * *

It’s raining outside. Amanda senses another Immortal approaching The Sanctuary and assumes it’s Nick. He stepped out a couple of hours ago. Amanda opens the door just as Dudley was about to knock on it. He has on an expensive raincoat, his classic black umbrella shields his derby from the rain. He looks the perfect English gentleman. 

“Dudley?” 

“Amanda!” 

“What brings you here?” 

“Hope.” 

“What makes you think she’s here?” 

“I saw her in an SUV that’s registered to one Nick Wolfe. A friend of yours I presume?” 

“Yes, a very good friend of mine.” 

“I see. Perhaps we should talk about old business.” 

“Perhaps we should.” Amanda remembers the last time she bumped into Dudley unexpectedly. 

* * *

**VIENNA, 1669**

Amanda rides to the pond where she is to meet Hope when she sees another horse and senses another Immortal. Amanda marvels at Hope’s courage; Hope has a reputation for running away from challenges. Amanda assumes Hope, as most other Immortals, underestimated her skill. Amanda has no intention of killing Hope; she just wants to scare Hope out of any thought of stealing from her again. 

Amanda sees a figure in the distance with a drawn sword. Amanda dismounts, draws her sword, and approaches her opponent. Amanda draws two circles with her sword then goes on the attack. She parries with her opponent. _Hope is stronger than I thought._ She locks swords with her opponent. “Dudley?” 

“Amanda!” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I intended to settle accounts with Hope.” 

They hear horses galloping away. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick returns. The rain stopped a few minutes earlier. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Rescuing a damsel in distress. Hope had car trouble.” 

“So now it’s Myers Security and Auto service?” 

“She called for help. What was I supposed to do? Amanda, people change.” 

* * *

Amanda feels the buzz of another Immortal and walks to the front door, reaching it just as the bell rings. Amanda opens the door and sees Hope with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. 

“Oh, Amanda, I just dropped by to– Hi, Nick!” 

Amanda looks behind her and sees Nick. 

“I got these to thank you for coming to my rescue.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Well come in, Hope.” 

“Thank you, Amanda.” Hope steps in and hands Nick the bouquet. Amanda closes the door. 

“That reminds me, there’s this new boutique two blocks from here. I’m going to walk down to check it out. Nick could you come along? In case I buy more than I could carry. Hope, you’re welcome to come along.” 

“I would be happy to go with you. A threesome sounds like fun.” 

Nick looks suspicious as if he believes Amanda is doing this so he could catch Hope stealing. He opens the door and gestures for the women to step outside. 

* * *

They walk through an abandoned rail yard. Hope and Amanda carefully navigate around mud puddles. They sense the presence of another Immortal; Hope moves closer to Nick. Dudley walks into the yard, sword in hand. Hope steps behind Nick. 

“Hope. You and I have business. Amanda, you know the rules.” 

“Yes, I do, and so does my friend, Nick Wolfe.” 

“Nick, please help me!” 

“Nick, he made the challenge to Hope, not you.” 

“I’m not just going to stand here and let him kill her.” 

“Hope, Nick is a new Immortal. At least you have a chance. Believe me. You don’t want to have the blood of an innocent on your conscience.” 

Hope hugs Nick. She steps back and draws her sword. “I’ve out smarted him before.” Hope’s voice lacks conviction. She turns and approaches Dudley. “A bit over dressed aren’t you, Dudley?” 

“I believe in doing things first class all the way.” 

“Just because I avoid fighting doesn’t mean I can’t. Is this the hill you want to die on?” 

“Since you like hearing clichés so much. It’s a good day to die.” 

They cross swords and parry. Dudley fights defensively. Hope traps Dudley’s sword then spins around. Dudley takes a step back and avoids Hope’s swing for his head. Then Dudley goes on the attack, his superior skill is obvious. Hope takes a snap kick with her right foot at Dudley’s crotch. Dudley jumps back and grabs Hope’s foot. She tries to kick his head with her left foot. Dudley simply drops her right foot and steps back. Hope spins and lands flat on her face. 

Dudley keeps his distance as Hope scrambles to her feet. Her right arm is hurt so she switches her sword to her left hand. Dudley closes in on Hope, soon they are fighting on opposite sides of a mud puddle. Dudley disarms Hope and puts the sword to her neck. Nick can’t be a quiet spectator any longer. 

“Is this your idea of being a gentleman? Killing a disarmed woman who didn’t want to fight you in the first place?” 

“You’re quite right, old chap. This sort of thing is below me. Amanda, would you mind doing the honors.” 

“I’d love to, darling.” Amanda draws her sword. 

“Amanda, you’re not!” 

She turns and faces Nick. “You’ve interfered enough.” Amanda walks behind Hope. Dudley steps away. 

Hope quivers. “Amanda, please—” 

“It’ll be better if you close your eyes and hold still.” 

Amanda swings her broadsword in a wide arc and slaps the flat side hard against Hope’s bottom. Hope falls face down in the mud. Amanda reaches inside Hope’s clothes and pulls out a key ring and shakes the keys. 

“The keys to your car, Nick.” 

Hope stands with mud dripping from her face and clothes while Amanda and Dudley smile at each other. Amanda hands Nick his keys. “She was measuring her life in seconds, yet she still plotted to take your car. A thief till the end.” 

Dudley checks his railroad watch and walks over to Nick. 

“You didn’t really think I was going to take her head? Did you, old chap? It’s almost tea time. Would you two care to join me?” 

Amanda smiles and takes an arm of each man. “Love to, darling.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE  
VIENNA, 1669**

Amanda and Dudley watch helplessly as Hope rides away with their horses. Amanda feels the familiar sting of the flat side of a sword striking her bottom. She brandishes her sword at Dudley. 

“Hey! I’ve got my sword with me this time.” 

“Aye, and I expect you to use it.” 

Dudley turns and bends over. Amanda grabs her broadsword with both hands and cheerfully strikes Dudley on his bottom with the flat side. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
